Ceapim Taim i nGrá Leat
by CharlotteDay
Summary: As the door creaked closed, giddy voices wafted down the stairs. Arthur groaned audibly: it was Saturday, the day his previous charge  or, as Francis so kindly put it, "girlfriend"  came to visit until the next morning. EnglandxIreland. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** *pokes head in* ...Hallo again. C:

Why yes, Charlotte has written more~ I wrote this a month or so ago, just for kicks, and to get used to writing about Hetalia characters (you know, make sure they're not too OOC, ect.) I liked this a lot so I wrote some more on this story, and I may or may not upload any other chappie I've written _for this story_. I'm definitely writing more involving Artileen (IrelandxEngland)- I've got a couple great ones coming up ;D

But I don't know if I'll go much farther than a one shot with this, seeing as I have a couple more stories I want to finish and stuff.

Do tell if you want to hear more of this little fling, though! (I don't know why that is underlined. =w=)

For reference, Arthur is England, Aileen is Ireland, Claire is Northern Ireland, and Ellis is Wales.

Enjoy, friends~

PS Sorry for the title. Couldn't think of anything. XD;; (Means "I think I love you" in Gaelic C; )

* * *

Arthur sighed softly and walked through his front door, ready for a rest and a fresh cup of tea. As the door creaked closed, giddy voices wafted down the stairs. Arthur groaned audibly: it was Saturday, the day his previous charge (or, as Francis so kindly put it, "girlfriend") came to visit until the next morning.

_"For the last time, you French bastard, she was not nor will she ever be my girlfriend! She was just a part of my country!"_

_ "Oh, mon cher, you can only wish… why else would you have brought mademoiselle Irlande up as a topic of conversation, Angelterre?" Francis finished his sentence with a flourished sip from his glass._

_ "Because," and here Arthur also took a drink, "you bloody wanker, I was going to ask you if I could stay at your place tomorrow, because I don't want to see her!"_

_ "Oui, afraid of releasing sexual tensions, are we? Ohonhonhon~" he chortled._

_ At that, Arthur stood up, infuriated. Francis always did refer to his and Alfred's arguments as "sexual tension releases" or whatever, but with Aileen he just crossed the line. "No, you fruking tosser!" And as an afterthough, "…and I'll not be staying at your house tomorrow, that is for sure!"_

_ Francis also stood and clapped him on the back. "Angelterre," and he seemed at a loss for words, for once, but slowly continued, "…good luck, mon ami, you'll need it."_

_ "Knob jockey." Arthur sighed, and he left the pub._

"Craaaap…" Arthur slid onto a winged armchair, completely unprepared for her onslaught of glares and cutting remarks that were soon to come. Normally, he stayed at Alfred's until Sunday afternoon- the Englishman preferred to stay as far away as possibly from the fiery maiden. Unfortunately, Alfred was having his annual Mega Scary Movie Marathon with Kiku this week, and Arthur really wanted nothing to do with that. He mentally facepalmed at his reasoning for not staying at someone else's, but Ireland seemed the lesser of the two evils at the time.

Memories of years past flew through his mind, as they always did at the thought of Aileen. England found her during his late teenaged years, and she was but a few years behind him. This came as a shock to Arthur, who had found most all his other colonies as children. Her reluctance to become a part of his kingdom also troubled Arthur, and their clashing personalities did nothing to help the matter. Though ultimately she agreed to become a part of their United Kingdom, Aileen was always apprehensive and awaited the day when she could once again be her own country.

_In retrospect, _thought Arthur, _it probably would have been best not to pressure her so much to live with me. Really did nothing to help either one of us, I suppose. _Two troubled teenagers, both attracted to the other, living in the same house as other countries (some content, some rebelling from Arthur's rule). _That probably was not my best conquest._

His thoughts drifted from Aileen and onto himself, thinking back to the 18th century, a time of prosperity, where the sun never set on Arthur.

After ten minutes of apprehensive reminiscing, he heard the pitter-pat of feet down the wooden stairs, accompanied by laughter.

_Shit, shit, shit… _Panicked thoughts began to plague Arthur, and he sat up and wildly looked about, as though searching desperately for a place to hide. _Oh, God, please don't let them know I'm her-_

"Arthur!" a delighted tween ran to her brother-of-sorts, while the elder girl stopped short in the doorway of the parlour. Two pairs of intense green eyes locked over the thirteen-year-old.

"Oh, hallo, Arthur! How was your day?" the smiley Claire asked him.

"It was fine," he answered sharply, still staring at Aileen in the doorway. Then softening, "Can you get us some tea?"

"Of course!" Claire flew off to a few rooms over, leaving the pair in the sitting room.

"Arthur," Aileen curtly acknowledged him, taking a seat across the Briton. Arthur nodded in response; awkward silence ensued.

After glaring at him for a few moments, Aileen turned her head towards the kitchen, giving Arthur an opportune moment to have a look at her. She had grown a bit taller since she had left Arthur's manor home; her hair had gotten redder, her face more freckled. She seemed to have grown up just a bit from her "teenage rebellion" phase. Her face had become world-wearied a little, and matured. Arthur shook his head softly. _Yes, _he thought to himself, _it has only been a year and a half… this house has been much more quiet without her… _and then, laughing to himself, _it does seem that every person living here goes through a "delinquent" phase…_

His mind traveled backwards once more, to when he would give Aileen lessons on being a proper young lady, mannerly and gracious.

"_Oi, Arthur!" Aileen lamented as he led her to the sitting room. "Why do I have to do this again? We had manners lessons yesterday!"_

"_It's important that we make courteousness a habit of yours, not just something that occurs every once in a while." Holding the door open for the young lady, she stiffly took her seat as Arthur followed suit._

"_Now," Arthur prompted, and Aileen began to pour the two of them tea, gently placing the cups back on the saucers and adding just the right amount of cream and sugar._

_Arthur gratefully lifted the teacup to his lips, murmuring his thanks. Aileen sat for a moment, fidgeting with her dress, trying to make her corset and skirt comfortable. Clearing his throat, Arthur had Aileen pause from her unladylike actions and motioned to the tea._

_The young redhead glared at the Englishman, then coldly picked up her tea and turned away, stonily sipping. She glanced back at Arthur, and gave him the faintest of smiles, for the both of them knew however annoyed she may be; the two could never stay mad at the other for long._

_Arthur returned the smile, and then beckoned for Aileen to sit up straight, and for heaven's sake would she uncross her legs, because for the last time it is not ladylike.  
_ Arthur scoffed at the old memory, the faraway look once again leaving his eyes.

Aileen noticed him smiling, and he stopped, giving her his usual belittling look. After a bit, Arthur finally cut in:

"What, no barrage of cynical remarks today?"

"And none from you?" she countered.

"Touché…" he softly answered.

Aileen sat for a moment, and then seemed to work up the courage to ask: "How are you? I haven't…seen you. In a while. You're gone…when I'm here…" Arthur's eyes widened at the friendliness he was not accustomed to.

"Normally," he slowly replied, "I go out, for dinner or for a drink 1, then stay at Alfred's or Francis's. As if that is ever a good idea," he scoffed at himself. "**Never **stay at Francis's alone. **Ever.**"

"…thanks for the tip."

Arthur debated with himself whether to speak again, as quiet filled the room as chocolate to milk. Suddenly the quiet was suffocating: "And how are you?" he asked Aileen.

She was taken aback at his outburst, but expertly hid it (_That's what years of lying and hiding and Derek do to you…) _and responded, "Good…it's been lonely, though, I mean…"

She paused, and Arthur's heartbeat quickened, and an eager glint came into his eye. _Is she- _he suddenly thought, _going to say that she missed… __**me**__? _His face lightly flushed, though he wasn't sure why he really cared that much.

"I missed Claire. Very much," she decided.

"Ah," poorly concealed disappointment crept into the Brit's voice. _Bollocks. Not that it matters. At all. It just would have been a nice thing to say._

She continued, "And Ellis and Derek, of course. But it's been nice…being on my own." Aileen smiled into the distance, thinking inspiring thoughts of liberty.

Pangs echoed in his empty stomach as Arthur was distinctly reminded of a certain young man, who had looked almost exactly the same, dreaming of his own independent future.

He cleared his throat and began, "I-"  
Suddenly, a young Welsh man poked his head in the door and said, "Gilbert is on the phone, Arthur. He says Ludwig wants to know if you'll be going tonight?"  
"Ah-" Arthur snuck a look at the nineteen-year-old. "…sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Reluctant to allow another trying moment, he rushed out of the room to finish the call.

* * *

**A/N: **Read, review, the whole lot. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I did decide to update this. Sorry it's kind of crap and a little short. oTL. I just finished editing it again and I can find a ton of stuff but nothing I really want to change. So enjoy and read and review please! 'Specially review!

Also- thank you greatly to reviewer **LnLeGr-x **for correcting my pathetic attempt at Irish Gaelic- the title is now changed to the correct translation of my lame title, "I Think I Love You". Thanks a bunch and sorry for the confusion! :3

Another side note: if anyone comes up with good chapter names I'd be happy to use them because, as the title shows, I'm not the best with titles… XD

For reference, Arthur is England, Aileen is Ireland, Claire is Northern Ireland, Ellis is Wales, and Derek is Scotland.

And oh yeah. I don't own Hetalia. Otherwise Artileen/UKUS would be totally canon. TOTALLY.

Now, on to the awesome!

* * *

Ellis sat in the chair next to Aileen's loveseat. Grinning, the redhead hugged her best friend over the arms of the chairs, giving him a greeting akin to Claire's and Arthur's.

"Ellis! It's so good to see you!" Beaming and releasing him, she continued: "How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

The dark-haired young man answered her, as excited as she, though less apt to show it in such a manner, "I've been perfectly fine, though I'm still not used to the quiet since you left…" he smiled apologetically. "But I've been great! Claire-well, you've seen her- she's been good, and Derek's been fine. But…"

Aileen picked up where he left off, "**Even **more rebellious, perhaps?" she smirked. Ellis was her best friend in the world, for all his honesty and gentleness, but Derek would be first in her heart as her brother.

"He wants to get out his frustration; I guess…" the perceptive Claire entered the conversation, and the room, leaving Arthur's tea on their coffee table once she realized he was gone. "I suppose he's never really gotten over how you got to leave. And he had to stay."

Aileen fidgeted uncomfortably. She had often lain awake at night, before and after she had left Arthur's manor, stewing over her plans and how they may affect the others in the house. Arthur's opinion was easy to decipher: whichever she chose, Arthur would be angry at her. He'd just be angri**er **if she left- not that she cared about his feelings, of course. Aileen also always knew Ellis would be fine, whichever decision she made. As delicate as the lad may seem he was quite resilient, and, along with Claire, was insightful enough to realize how much happier Aileen would be on her own. Her sister would be saddened, but understanding. Her dream was for Claire to come with her, but, alas. Some dreams must be forfeited for others.

However, Derek MacDonald had wanted his freedom as much as Aileen- he unfortunately had the propensity to want something very much and be unable to do anything to achieve it. He never wanted Aileen to leave, however much the young lady would wish for it. Derek did not have the ability to see people's unhappiness when it interferes with his own desires. _Not that it makes him a bad person, _Aileen quickly thought. _It's just how he is…_

Aileen sighed, and the room stayed quiet. It was a companionable silence, for but a few seconds, rather than Arthur and Aileen's tense moments, only a platform for new conversations to bounce off of.

"Did I hear my name?" a voice echoed down the stairs, provoking Aileen to jump to her feet and run to the parlor door.

"Derek?" she called, peering up the stairs.

"Aileen!" a delighted twenty five-year-old scrambled down the stairs and enveloped her in a bear hug. "We've all missed you **so** much! My pranks haven't been **half** as good since you've left!"

Aileen laughed, but there was a new shine in her eyes as she responded, "I've missed you too! So, so much!"

"How have you been?"

"Fine, it's been great on my own-"

And laughing, he replied, "Yeah, I bet!" However barely noticeable, his laugh was hollow, his smile faltering.  
The red-haired pair made their way back to the sitting room. "So," Aileen began after she and Derek concluded their greeting, "Seriously, though, how **have** you all been? Arthur hasn't been _feeding _you or anything?"  
"Nope, Claire and I have been cooking," Ellis laughed.

Derek jokingly moped as he continued the joke, "They say I'm as bad as Arthur, so they won't let me cook either…"

The trio broke into peals of laughter, with Claire giggling as well.

Derek sighed and with a half-smile, seriously answered Aileen, "It has been fine here. Ol' Artie seems a bit pissy, though, 'specially after you left. Don't think he liked losing one of his most _precious colonies_…" he concluded with a dry laugh.

"Speaking of Arthur…" Aileen sheepishly began.

"Here we go," Derek quipped under his breath.

"…what bar is Arthur headed to? Tonight?"  
Ellis started to respond, but was cut off by the grinning Scotsman: "What's this? Still head over heels for Arthur, I see?"

"Shut up!" Aileen pushed the loud, giggling Derek. "He's still here!"

"Fuck." he cursed himself, then continued on a more serious note, "So, though," Derek half whispered. "…you do still like him"

Aileen sighed and after a moment stiffly nodded. Yet another quiet moment, the only sound breaking the silence was Claire's question, "You like Arthur?"

Aileen threw her sister a sarcastically scathing look. "Haven't you known this?"  
"Yeah," Claire laughed a little bit, scooting closer to her sister. "He likes you too!"  
"What?" the Irishwoman whispered. She was shocked, disbelieving that Arthur would ever return her feelings.

Claire giggled again, but was earnest, "I'm sure of it! I mean, he's always shy around you, and acts like he hates you. That's what you do! And whenever I talk about you (which is kind of often) he blushes madly and escapes the room!"

"…really?" Aileen stared at her sister.

Derek broke into her reverie, the contempt in his voice for his younger brother barely masked, "So what? I'm sure he's just pissed off at you."

Aileen nodded, sitting again, a half-disappointed expression on her face. "Eh. I'm sure you're right, Derek."

Derek stared down at his clasped hands, afraid to look Aileen in the eye, not wanting to see the cloaked ache in her vehement green eyes. Taking one short glance around the room, gathering his bearings, he saw Claire giving him a look- a look that says, "Please don't upset her."

Ellis quietly broke into her reverie, stating, "It's the tavern just down the street, turn a corner and you're there. He's leaving now." His smile wished her genuine luck, while Derek's was just that.

"Thank you," Aileen gratefully replied. Hugging her best friends, and tightly squeezing a goodbye to her sister, Aileen grabbed some cash (from "Aileen and Derek's Trusty Stash of Cash") and rushed out the front door into the cab waiting for Arthur.  
As soon as she was out the door, Derek hung his head in his hands and sadly murmured, "…why? Why Arthur?" Ellis patted his shoulder and said, "Because."

"It's because you're her brother!" Claire exclaimed, as though this was plain as day, "She's **always **had a crush on Arthur, since they met!"

"But after he took you two here, …didn't she? I mean, you know, hate him?"

Claire sighed and sat between Scotland and Wales, and quietly explained, "She was very confused for a while… I guess, because she really hated him, and I never understood why, 'cause he is a nice guy. And I think after a few years she realized that he's awesome and allowed herself to be in love with him, but she has too much pride and stuff to stay and admit that and everything."

Ellis laughed affectionately, "Aileen's pride… it's kept her from a lot of things. Including, she told me, ever being able to marry Arthur."

"The thing," the grinning Claire agreed, "that she wants the most is denied her. She'll never join the UK, not even if her life depended on it."

"But," Derek argued, "couldn't they just 'relieve the sexual tension' or whatever you guys say, and fucking just fuck each other and then be done with it? Then, maybe, she could consider me…" he added as an aside.

Silence met his question.

Derek sighed again and headed back up to his room, dolefully humming "Jesse's Girl" as he went.

* * *

A/N:

So I feel like I need to explain Aileen's feelings, because another person's explanations of them are subjective. And stuff.

So Arthur finds Aileen, and it's weird for him because this is like the first colony he's found who's not a little baby when he found them- Aileen was teen or preteen-ish, and Arthur was a couple years older than her. So they're attracted to each other- Aileen to him more than the other way around, since at this point Arthur kind of hates the world (except for Alfred, if I'm in USUK mode, which I'm not). But Arthur eventually realizes he likes Aileen too- basically right after she leaves. So they both like each other, but Arthur is super tsundere about it and Aileen is too proud to say so. She also never wants to go back to live with Arthur, because she **finally **got away from him and honestly likes being independent. So there's that. BUT THEY DO LOVE EACH OTHER. Yay. C:

R&R. Peace out yo. ~


End file.
